


nothing comes as easy as you

by cuzmuffin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, its just cute and cuddly, my first muke fic, this is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuzmuffin/pseuds/cuzmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy midnight cuddles courtesy of Luke's very own Prince Charming</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing comes as easy as you

**Author's Note:**

> fic based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/michael5sos/status/480750210667520000

Luke Hemmings wakes up to the dull thud of something outside his window. His childhood bed is too warm and too soft; his limbs feel heavy. He just wants to shove a pillow over his head and go back to sleep. He rubs his forehead into his pillow, groaning slightly as he tries to remember his dream. It definitely has to do with a certain somebody who makes the sun shine in his heart and flowers bloom in his chest.

Luke can’t stop the grin, even at piss o’clock at night. He is head over heels for his best friend, and possibly _the_ best part is- Michael loves him back. _Him._ Dumb, too-tall, “shut-up-Luke” Hemmings. They’re currently on a short break in Australia while on the most amazing journey of their lives- four best friends touring the world and playing their music to thousands of people a night. 

Luke’s phone vibrates, pulling him out of his thoughts. Slightly annoyed at not being able to go back to dreamland, Luke reaches blindly around the covers, cracking one eye open to read the time on his phone. The bright light stuns him for a few seconds before he sees the amount of notifications he has.

**10:58 p.m.**

**Mikey <3**: hey              

**Mikey <3**: im bored

**Mikey <3**: u dork r u sleeping already

**Mikey <3**: I cant believe this

**Mikey <3**: ok sorry for calling u a dork (even tho u are)

And the latest one, from just a seconds ago.

**12:00 a.m.**

**Mikey <3**: open ur window Juliet

It takes a few seconds for Luke’s sleep-dazed brain to reread Michael’s text. And a few more seconds after that to understand it. There’s that soft thud at his window again, and he automatically jerks his head in that direction, gazing at the white moonlight streaming from the cracks.

A new sound almost makes him jump out of bed: a sharp thwack of something definitely heavier than whatever was thrown earlier. Luke rushes to his window, taking a few seconds to unlock it and soon the night chill is rushing into his room, raising goosebumps on his pale skin.

“What took you so long?” Michael says in a harsh whisper, like he’s trying and failing to keep his voice low. Michael’s bleached hair looks even starker in the moonlight, his pale skin looking soft and luminous in contrast to his all black clothing and the darkness surrounding him. He’s barefoot, holding a sock in his hand and a sneaker in the other.

Luke shakes his head fondly. “What are you doing?”

Michael frowns, but Luke can see amusement sparkling in his eyes from all the way there. “Obviously trying to wake you up, princess.”

Luke almost blushes at that, but decides to concentrate on something else. "You just couldn't stay away from me, huh?" He grins cheekily.

Michael shrugs a little sheepishly. "Wanted to see you."

Luke does blush at that, his face heating up slightly. God, he loved this boy. He leans further out of his window, squinting at the ground. “Is that your sock in the mud? Oh my god, did you really try throwing socks at my window?” He lets out a laugh, belatedly realizing he should probably try to stay quiet and not wake his parents up.

Michael crosses his arms over his chest. “And you sleep like the dead, so I had to upgrade to a shoe. It didn’t work. You owe me some new Nikes.”

Luke sticks his tongue out, smiling when he sees Michael’s look of fake offense. “So you gonna come up here or not?”

* * *

A world-class rock-climber Michael is not, so Luke rushes downstairs, cold tiles under his bare feet, and unlocks the door. They try to hide their infectious giggles, Luke tugging Michael upstairs by pulling on his oversized sweater’s arms.

They fall under the covers of Luke’s still-warm bed, Michael shoving his numb fingers and toes under Luke. Luke wraps his arms around the other boy, flinching when he feels Michael’s cold nose rubbing into his neck. 

“You're warm,” Michael mutters. 

“Why did you come here?” Luke asks instead of answering. “Not that I’m complaining.” He entangles their legs together, pressing his lips to Michael’s messy hair.

“Sorry, I just.” Michael’s eyes are barely visible in the dark, and especially up this close. “I’m used to you being next to me all the time, because of the tour bus and everything.”

Luke nods, feeling Michael’s hair rub against his chin. He brings his hands up to rub soothing circles into Michael’s back. “I know what you mean.”

They talk about everything and nothing; how they miss being on tour but love their families too, how they have to go to an interview early that morning, how much they wish they could just lay in Luke's bed all day. 

After a while, they fall into a comfortable silence, just seeking warmth from each other. Luke can feel his heart filling up with fondness as he hugs the boy, almost bursting whenever Michael snuggles a closer to him, mumbling softly. The clock ticks on but the two boys lose themselves in a small bubble of only themselves. Luke can't remember why he thought the bed was warm before, when it obviously wasn't compared to now, with Michael's cute face crushed against his chest and his (also cute) body wrapped around him like a blanket. Luke falls asleep to Michael's slow, even breaths and his steady heartbeat. 


End file.
